HEARTBEAT!
by moonLight25
Summary: A story about life and love. With her family and friends, witness how Yumiko Hayashi finds her true self as she face the challenges in her life.


moonLight25: The first story I've ever done here! :) Hope everyone will like it. ^_^ Enjoy reading :)

* * *

**HEARTBEAT!**

~CHAPTER 1~

**_First day Trouble!_**

* * *

"Kriiing! Kriiing!"

"Uhmmm..." Grabbed the clock and turned off the alarm. Yumiko sluggishly opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna be late! My, my my!" Yumiko screamed as she hurriedly changed clothes. She gets her bag and run down stairs.

Yumiko kissed her mom and dad, "I'll be going now, see you later!"

"Take care dear! Have fun on your first day!" shouted Mrs. Hayashi as she glanced at Yumiko through the door.

Yumiko Hayashi is now on her second year at Mihara Academy. She's living a normal life with her parents.

"I still can't believe that I'm on my second year now. It's like yesterday I was just a freshman. Hmmmmm.. Well, time passes too fast. Another year has come and I'm looking forward to it!" She thought on her head while running as fast as she could.

~MIHARA ACADEMY~

When Yumiko reached her school, she hastily climbed up the stairs and went to her room.

Yumiko winded. She opened the door and smiled, "Good Morning everyone!" she cheerfully greeted. She didn't notice their homeroom teacher was already there.

"Good morning Ms. Hayashi, you're so enthusiastic today. What do you think is the time already?" Mr. Nakano annoyingly asked.

"Hmmmmmm.. Uhh, well…" She looked at her watch. "Whoaa! It's already this late? I thought I made it on time. Sorry sir I promise I won't be late anymore," she strode inside the room.

An eraser flew and hit her head! It was Mr. Nakano.

"Ouu-uch".

"Yes you are 30 minutes late and don't give me that innocent look! You're always like that Yumiko! How many times have I heard your promise? It was never fulfilled!" Mr. Nakano yelled.

"Sorry sir", scratched her head.

Her classmates laughed.

"It's okay. Take your seat now," he pointed at Yumiko's desk.

She took her seat. Mr. Nakano continued with the discussion, "As I was saying, we will now be electing our class representative for this school year. The class may decide now."

Yumiko suddenly felt weird and started to have goose bumps. All of her classmates were staring at her with merciful eyes. Then after a while..

"We elect Yumiko Hayashi for class representative, Sir!" the class declared with eager faces.

Yumiko was shocked, "Why me?"

"Because it's you! Please accept it," stared to Yumiko again.

"You really didn't answer my question..," looked at her classmates and stood up, "Oh well, I guess I don't have a choice but to do it right? Okay then."

The class merrily shouted, "You're our hero Hayashi-san! Thank you!"

"Why did you agree?" Naoto worriedly ask.

"But they got my sympathy. I can't say no," Yumiko whispered.

After a while Mr. Nakano said, "I see the class has already chosen. Well then, Yumiko Hayashi will be our class rep. for this whole year. We'll be counting on you!"

Yumiko's weakness-she's too helpful. That's why her classmates took advantage of her weakness. They knew Yumiko will never refuse.

~LUNCH BREAK~

"Oh, I was selected as the class rep for the second time around," she sighed, "Why me again?" drew out a dreadful face.

"Because you're too helpful. Didn't you know that?"

"Thank you Naoto-kun! ", she said happily.

"I didn't say that was a compliment!" looked at Yumiko irritatingly.

"It's good Yumiko-chan was chosen as the class rep. again," Chiharu cuts in "You're really diligent and persistent in everything you do. That's why I think you are worthy for that position."

Yumiko hugged Chiharu, "Oh thank you very much Chiharu-chan! My heart is overwhelming! I'm glad you're seeing it as a virtue. Unlike others...," looked to Naoto with her glaring eyes.

The classes continued in the afternoon. After some hours, the bell rang.

"Naoto, you go ahead. Nakano-sensei is waiting for me. He said he will give me something to do."

"You sure you can go home on your own?"

Yumiko drew her face near Naoto "What do you think?"

Naoto blushed. She stood up again and said, "Oh, you should go with Chiharu-chan, walk her home for me okay?" grabbed her bag and ran to the door, "See you tomorrow! Take care! Bye!"

Yumiko waved goodbye and the two were left alone.

~MR. NAKANO'S OFFICE ~

"Thank you for coming Ms. Hayashi. Today you'll be working on a very important task. Are you ready?" Mr. Nakano vigorously said.

"Yes sir! But what kind of task is it?" she confusingly asked.

Mr. Nakano suddenly handed Yumiko a pile of paper. He asked her to arrange the papers according to sequence.

"What kind of work is this?" Yumiko asked while looking at the papers, "This is.. TOO MANY!"

"Are you complaining Ms. Hayashi?" he asked with a frightening face.

She shook her head, "No sir! Of course I'm not, I'll do it!" She quickly grabbed the papers and started arranging them.

"Be sure to finish that today. When you're all done proceed to the science laboratory and place it there. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Yumiko nodded.

"I'll be going now. I have a meeting to attend. Do your best, okay?" Mr. Nakano smiled as he went out of the room.

Yumiko sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice but to do it right?" She sat on the chair and continued her work.

Meanwhile, as Naoto and Chiharu was together on their way..

Chiharu felt uneasy, she couldn't think of anything to say. She was silent, her eyes downcast. She thought that it was their first time being alone together.

"That's the route going to your house right?" Naoto pointed forward.

"Ah, yes!" Chiharu replied, "Are you sure it's okay for you to take me home? I can walk by myself starting from here." She suddenly stopped.

"It's alright. Yumiko said I have to take you home. Besides it's already getting dark. You'll just make me worry. It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone at night. Let's go." He smiled to Chiharu and continued walking.

Chiharu blushed and was speechless. It was the first time Naoto smiled to her and she didn't expect Naoto will be saying those words. Ever since Chiharu knew him, Naoto never approached her except for school matters or when he delivers message of Yumiko. She wanted to approach Naoto but she is too shy and easily gets nervous. Chiharu was glad. She walked quickly and followed Naoto.

"Sorry Yoshida-san," Naoto broke the silence.

Chiharu was startled, "Sorry? For what reason?"

"Maybe you think I'm so arrogant because I was not speaking to you. I mean, even if we and Yumiko were all together, I was like ignoring you, but I didn't intend to do that! Uhmm, how should I put this?" Naoto thought for a while and then pointed to himself, "Are you afraid of me?"

"NO! DEFINITELY NOT!" Chiharu disaffirm.

"But whenever I stare at you, you seem uneasy. When we're all together, it's like you're uncomfortable being with me. That's why I didn't attempt to approach you."

"You're mistaken!" Chiharu explained, "I really wanted to get along with Naoto-kun too. It's just I was too ashamed to talk to you, because I feel like you're ignoring me. I'm not afraid of you!"

"I see. It was all a misunderstanding. Hmm.. Now that it's all clear, we can be friends now, right? " Naoto suddenly said.

Chiharu smiled, "Yeah you're right. I'm happy we're now friends."

"Me too, and I'm also pleased that you became a real friend of Yumiko."

There was a sudden silence.

"Yumiko-chan is a good person. She's willing to help other person that's why I really like her personality. She's adorable."

"Yes you're right. She is way too helpful. Whenever you ask for her help, she's quickly responds. That's why I'm worried about her. I don't want Yumiko to forget about herself," he sighed.

"I always say to her that she must take care of herself at all times, and she said yes. I believe in Yumiko-chan. You don't have to worry too much," She abruptly asked, "You two are childhood friends right? Yumiko has told me a lot about you. "

"Yes, we are." Naoto briefly answered.

Yumiko and Naoto were friends since their childhood. They were neighbors so they would always play together and that's how they became close to one another. Their parents were getting along with each other as well. Now, you could likely consider the two of them as siblings.

"We're already here," Chiharu stopped, "Thank you for walking me home Takahashi-san."

"I see, so this is where you live. Your house is beautiful, and oh, you're welcome!" Naoto smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment." Chiharu smiled back.

"Well then, I'll get going, bye!" Naoto continued walking as he waved goodbye.

"Bye! Take care on your way home!" Chiharu yelled as she watched Naoto. After a while she went inside her house.

Meanwhile, going back to Yumiko..

"At last! I had finished it!" Yumiko rapidly carried the papers and started walking towards the science laboratory.

It was already dark. Yumiko's already afraid, "I'll just have to put these papers inside the science lab, and then I can go home. It wouldn't take long," Yumiko said as she was fighting her fear.

She went upstairs and entered the science laboratory. She placed the papers on the table. "Now it's all finished. I'll go home now."

When Yumiko was about to turn back, the lights went off. She totally panicked, she couldn't see anything. Yumiko begun to screech, she don't know what to do! As she groped to search for the switch, she suddenly felt something. Someone grabbed her!

Yumiko screamed out loud, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't hold me! Who are you, what do you want?" she struggled with all her might.

But it still persisted. It held her tightly until she can't resist anymore. Yumiko felt hopeless and cried, "Noooooo!". Suddenly, her mouth was covered. She was terribly shaking as her eyes closed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. :)_

_Please leave a review for any comments or suggestions! :) Thank you!_


End file.
